


The Venom Saga

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel associated
Genre: Humor, Omorashi, Other, Sex Talk, Wetting, venom and Eddie talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Eddie likes how Venom takes care of him and then it becomes apparent, Venom would do anything for Eddie when he needs it most.





	1. Venom’s Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/gifts).



Eddie Brock sat at his small kitchen table, head in his hands. He’d had no luck at all with the last three interviews.

The two witnesses who had evidence ended up dead and the last guy was totally useless. He downed the third beer of the afternoon.

 Homeless people dying in the city was nothing new but it was how they were dying that was discomforting. 

“I need food!” His symbiote side muttered in a deep voice, nudging Eddie out of his sulk. “Fine. Lemme guess. Uh...Tater tots?”

“Yesss!” Venom hissed, quite happy that Eddie was finally catching on. “Maybe a bad guy or two?”

“No!” Eddie scolded. “You ate two murderers yesterday.I can only cover for you every so often!” He grabbed another beer and the bag of hash browns from the freezer.

“They were delicious!” Venom commented, his long tongue slurping at the memory. 

“Lucky for you, nobody liked them much anyway. But next time you jump the prison fence, give me some warning!!” Eddie growled, sliding the pan of hasbrowns into the oven. “And for crying out loud, let’s try not to alert the entire prison staff next time.”

Venom gave a deep laugh. “I did them a favour. The prison was crowded.”

Eddie shrugged. “Fine. You ate them, but no more for at least a week!”

He popped the cap and took a long swig.

“Five days!” Venom argued.

“Maybe!” Eddie conceded.

“Three days!” Venom said.

The argument was cut short when Eddie’s cell phone warbled. “Hello,” he answered.

“Is it the prison?” Venom asked in his ear.

“No!” Eddie said crossly.

“Excuse me?” The caller asked, confused.

“Not you!” Eddie said quickly. “Sorry! There’s a guy!...my roommate...he’s annoying.”

“Annoying!?!” Venom roared.

Eddie huffed a quiet “hush” at him and turned to his phone call. “What can I do for you?”

The caller said she had information on the homeless dead people appearing around the city and wanted to talk to him.

Conscious of the last three failures, Eddie asked what kind of information and if the caller was safe. He took several more gulps before pushing the bottle away.

“I have pictures of the killer,” the voice whispered. “I don’t know how safe I am. I have a few minutes.”

Eddie hastily scribbled down the address. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there in ten minutes!!”

“We need the tater tots!” Venom protested as Eddie was grabbing his bag.

Eddie grabbed the pan out of the oven. “They’re not quite done! We gotta go! I don’t wanna lose this one!!”

He grabbed two hands full of half baked tater tots, stuffed his pockets and grabbed one more handful, stuffing his mouth then ran from the room, grabbing his leather jacket and bike helmet on the way out.

He had to get to this girl alive! His motorbike roared to life and he took off.

“Help me out here!” He yelled at Venom, kicking the bike into high gear.

He felt the symbiote engulf him in a protective shell and smiled.

They had their arguments; mostly about eating people, but Venom was protective and took care of Eddie. It didn’t matter what the problem was!

They sped their way across the city to the address.

Eddie soon recognized the slummy area of the city and slowed down. “Hey, V,” he said, “This could get ugly. I hope this witness has actual evidence.”

“If she doesn’t, I can eat her,” Venom offered.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “How about we just let her go.” He pulled the bike to a stop in front of an abandoned apartment building. “This is it. C’mon.”

“Lets go up the outside.” Venom suggested already engulfing Eddie.

“Can’t we just use the stairs?” Eddie asked in a muffled voice.

“No!” Venom growled, leaping up the side of the building at an amazing speed.

They tumbled through a broken window and Venom melted back into Eddie’s body, contentto let his human host take over for the time being.

“Hello?” Eddie called softly. “It’s Eddie Brock, are you still here?”

A soft rustling sounded and a young girl appeared, maybe thirteen or fourteen. “I’m Mandy.”

Eddie frowned. “How did you get mixed up in all this? You’re just a kid!”

Mandy scowled. “I am training myself to be a great investigative reporter like you.” She ran a thin hand through her long dirty hair.

Eddie sighed.

Obviously she was a street kid.

“C’mon kid. Let’s go talk somewhere safer.”

Mandy looked at him warily. “How do I know I can trust you?”

He gave her a disarming smile. “I’m Eddie Brock.”

Mandy thought that over and shrugged. “Fine.”

“Do you want me to eat her now?” Venom asked.

Eddie shook his head. “She’s just a kid, V.”

“Who are you talking to?” Mandy asked immediately.

“She’s annoying,” Venom interrupted.

“I hear... voices...sometimes.” Eddie looked at her with an apologetic smile.

Mandy nodded. “Cool. Where we goin’?”

Surprised by her calm acceptance, Eddie kicked the bike into action, feeling the kid hang onto him.

He really hoped she had some good stuff. He was sensing that there could be trouble. They weren’t even three blocks out when he was sure they were being followed.

“The guys after me have found us. They’re following us. Can you go faster?” Her voice was mostly calm.

Eddie quirked an eyebrow. “She’s got potential.”

“She’s barely a mouthful,” Venom complained.

“I mean as a witness!” Eddie growled. “Not a snack!”

“I need a snack,” Venom said, eyeing the convenience store coming up fast.

“Later, V. I think we got trouble!!” He noted the four sleek black cars converging on them now and stepped on it, hoping to make the intersection before they did. “Hang on!” He yelled.

The girl screamed, hanging tightly to Eddie as the symbiote engulfed him and put a protective shield around her. Bullets pelted the shield and Eddie fell off the bike but it didn’t matter. Venom used a tentacle to grab it and jumped as the four cars met. He took off on foot flinging the bike aside to find later.

“You’ve gotta get a faster bike.” Venom said a few moments later, leaping up a building and carefully setting the girl down on the roof then letting Eddie out.

Mandy stared at Eddie with huge eyes.

“I have a parasite..” Eddie said, by way of an apologetic explanation. “It’s kinda weird.”

“NOT!” Venom growled, poking his head out and glaring at Eddie. “We’ve talked about this! Why not just call me a....symbiote. A friend.”

“A friend doesn’t eat people,” Eddie said calmly.

Mandy watched Venom disappear again. “That’s the voice you talk to?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. His name is Venom.”

Mandy nodded. “He’s pretty cool, Mr. Brock.” She paused. “He really eats people?”

“Yes!” Venom said, reappearing with a leering grin at her.

She drew back a little.

“ONLY bad people!” Eddie interjected quickly. “BAD people, V.”

Eddie was wishing he hadn’t started that fourth beer. All the excitement was making his bladder twinge. He couldn’t do anything about it right now. He’d have to wait. He focused on Mandy. 

Venom snorted. “Bad people,” and disappeared again.

Mandy reached into her pocket. “This flash drive has all the pictures and information on it that I have. With Venom you shouldn’t have any trouble catching the killer. He’s killing my friends.”

Eddie listened carefully. “Your friends?”

“Yeah. Every one of the twelve people murdered in the last week was a regular at the downtown soup kitchen. I’m pretty sure I’m the next one in their crosshairs.”

“You have any ideas why?” Eddie asked, his curiosity immediately piqued by the story. He crossed his legs, ignoring his bladder.

“I think it might have something to do with that political guy. Danter? I think? He comes to the soup kitchen once every few weeks, and last time he was there, he was trying to bribe Mr. Grenner for his vote.

John overheard the conversation and told Ken. John was killed the next day. Ken got scared and told the cops and Rhodes. Cops don’t believe a homeless guy, right? Grenner disappears. Ken and Rhodes are killed... You get what I’m saying?”

“Everyone who might have seen or heard something ended up dead.” Eddie let his brain chew on that for a bit.

“Yeah,” Mandy said, “including the one cop who was going to investigate. Now one of Danter’s goons serves the soup and makes sure no one talks. He pegged me last time because he saw pictures on my phone. I haven’t been back there since.”

Eddie was thinking hard. “Where’s your phone now?”

“I trashed it,” she said. “I had to. It was traceable. I put all the information I had on here.” She tapped the flash drive in Eddie’s hand.

He nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna get you somewhere safe.” He dropped it in his pocket.

“I’m not safe anywhere,” she said softly. “I did what I could. I told the one person who might be able to stop Danter.”

Eddie stood up. “You’ll be fine. C’mon.”

“She won’t be fine,” Venom said suddenly. “Armed guys coming up here.” He wrapped himself around Eddie just as the door to the roof burst open and ten men with high powered rifles started firing.

Venom leapt from one to the next, deflecting bullets and throwing people around. He hissed at the shooters, throwing their guns off the building.

In what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes, the shooting stopped and the few men left standing were thrown off the building by the symbiote. 

Seven men were down for the count. Eddie hoped they weren’t all dead. In fact he didn’t want any of them to be dead. “Venom! Where’s Mandy?”

He looked around for the girl.

Her body was crumpled in a heap on the roof, her long hair spread around her.

With a cry, Eddie begged Venom to let him out. He ran to her, seeing her broken form.She’d been right. She was in their crosshairs.

There was nothing he could do to save her. He saw the bullet holes in her chest.

“V,” he whispered, “What have they done? Why? Take me somewhere to think!”

Venom enveloped him again and took off at top speed, eating the miles until he climbed to the top of a tower where the whole city was visible but they were very alone. “You are not safe anywhere but here now either.”

He gently set Eddie down and licked the tears from his human’s cheek.

“She was just a kid.” Eddie protested. “What kind of shitbag does that to a kid?”

Venom understood that it wasn’t a question that needed an answer. He would eat Danter but first he had to take care of Eddie.

Eddie sat silently for a very long while. “V, where can we stay tonight?”

He’d forgotten about the pressing need to relieve himself in the heat of battle. It returned now with a vengeance and he carefully folded his hands, pressing his hands to his crotch. 

The dusk was gathering. Venom looked around. “We will stay here. I will keep you safe.”

Venom kissed Eddie’s cheek softly and wrapped around Eddie’s shivering form. “ I will take care of you here until you feel better. Sleep now. It will help.”

Eddie fidgeted uncomfortably. “Thanks Venom.”

Venom watched his human. Something was bothering him. “Eddie, are you in pain? I can fix it!”

Eddie blushed. “Aw V, not really. Just gotta pee. Too many beers.” He tried to laugh it off, unsuccessfully, and fidgeted again.

Venom thought about that for a moment. These humans had some strange needs but he would do anything to keep Eddie safe and happy. He slowly wrapped himself further around Eddie and cradled him as well as he could. “Let go.”

Eddie frowned. “What?”

“Relieve yourself.”

Eddie barked a short laugh and fidgeted again. “I’m not gonna piss on you, V. I guess we can just go home.” He looked around  “It’s so quiet up here.”

“It’s not safe for you to go home,” Venom argued. “Let me help you.”

Eddie shook his head. “It’s weird. You’ll think I’m gross.”

“Eddie,” Venom paused. “Let go. I’ve got you.” He stayed wrapped around Eddie.

The man started to relax, too tired to care anymore, and as he did, he felt wetness seeping down his crotch but no further. It was like Venom was soaking it up..... he wanted to ask but was too embarrassed.

“Thanks Venom,” he said softly.

Venom didn’t let him go. “Sleep now. I’ve still got you,” he promised.

Eddie patted his pocket. The flash drive was safe. Tomorrow was time enough to catch Mandy’s killer. He said as much to Venom. 

“And I will eat Danter. He is a bad guy,” Venom said.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah.” For now, he was safe. Venom had him.


	2. Venom’s Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom gets a taste of what it’s like to really be Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! If you have requests or ideas, you can message me at buckysbabe29 on tumblr.

Venom was bored. He didn’t need to rest. Eddie was sleeping, snoring loudly with his mouth open. 

It had been a week since Danter had disappeared and Eddie had his friends looking for him. 

Venom would have liked to be out prowling the city, looking for the scumbag. 

Last night, however, he’d learned something new. Eddie’s best friend Jeremiah, better known as Jem, had discovered Venom purely by accident when he’d let himself into Eddie’s apartment last week. Instead of being freaked out however, he was intrigued. Venom couldn’t figure humans out. Eddie and Venom took turns last night, sucking him off. Jem had really liked when Venom used his tongue because, well, it was capable... He thought about Eddie’s comment on sucking dick and letting Venom deep throat because he was better at it. 

Jem had been a little intimidated by Venom’s teeth. “No biting the head!”

Venom loved Eddie so he played around but he’d still rather bite the heads off of people than do this sucking dick thing though. He didn’t understand the human need for such things. 

Eddie seemed happy and that’s what made Venom happy. When they had kissed Anne, Venom had realized that it was something Eddie needed. 

They had spent the night last night at Jem’s house drinking and playing cards. Cards turned into a makeout session, that turned into sex. He sometimes wished he could feel what Eddie felt. It seemed enjoyable. It made Venom a little jealous. He would sometimes kiss people before he bit their heads off to make Eddie growl at him because he thought it was funny. 

It had been late before they got to bed and everyone was still asleep. 

Venom was getting hungry. That was a feeling he was well acquainted with. He wondered if he could subtly sneak away and bite the heads off a few prisoners. He licked his chops at the thought. 

Eddie stirred slightly, mumbling in his sleep. 

Venom sighed. Eddie wouldn’t be happy if he ate more people today.Danter would be different. Eddie wanted him to eat Danter for killing Mandy but that would have to wait. They had to find him first. 

He slowly stuck his head out of Eddie’s chest, looking around the bedroom, tongue flicking lazily. 

He was really very hungry though. The leftover taste of sex lingered on his tongue and he gagged a little. Gross!

Ransacking Jem’s house for food would get Eddie in trouble. Eddie didn’t like it when Venom made trouble. 

Venom silently engulfed Eddie and crawled out the bedroom window, intent on getting to Eddie’s apartment. 

He heard a soft noise and looked around for danger. 

Eddie had told him to be careful. They were wanted because Danter had a lot of deep pockets on his payroll whatever that meant. He didn’t want Eddie to get hurt. He wasn’t easily hurt. Eddie was safe with him. 

Venom landed on the ground from the second storey when he was suddenly hit with a staggering bolt of electricity. He wobbled dizzily for a moment then found his strength again. 

He whirled around, roaring, ready to attack and found a huge robot like thing there that had shot him. It’s large claw was still smoking from the shot. 

Growling and hissing, Venom jumped it, tearing at the metal with his teeth and claws till the robot lay in pieces. Satisfied he started off. He was feeling a little strange after swallowing a few pieces of metal which was weird. He could eat many things without feeling off. 

He went to Eddie’s apartment, wondering at the very weird pain in his middle. Maybe he was hungrier than usual! There was a baking sheet of cold tater tots still on the stove. 

With a happy hiss, Venom lifted the pan and poured the remains into his mouth. “Tater tots!” The best food! Besides maybe a nice juicy kidney or liver. 

He rummaged through the fridge and saw the beer bottles. Grabbing one, he examined it. He flung the cap into the corner and chugged the entire contents in one go. 

He shook his head at the taste, staggered a little and continued rooting.

Not finding anything else to appease him, he decided it was time to wake Eddie. It was surprising Eddie was still asleep! 

He tried to melt into Eddie’s body. 

He couldn’t. 

Confused, he vibrated slightly. The pain in his middle had intensified tenfold. He stumbled and thumped to the floor trying again to let Eddie come out. 

Nothing. 

He paused, thinking, his tongue flicking languidly. 

With a feral growl, he bounced to his feet, focused on changing into his liquid, symbiotic form but he couldn’t do that either. Now he was getting mad. “Eddie. Wake up!”

“I’m awake.” Eddie said. “Have been since you attacked whatever it was outside of Jem’s place. I feel gross. Lemme out.”

Venom tried again to switch out. He felt strangely solid. 

He tried again. And again. And again andagainandagainandagain!!He let out a loud roar of frustration. 

“V....?” Eddie questioned slowly. “What’s happening?” 

“I am stuck out here and you are stuck in there!” He frowned frightfully his claws clenching and his tongue flicking quickly. 

Eddie panicked immediately. “Wait!! What?? Why? Is that supposed to happen? V!! Try harder!!”

“I AM TRYNG HARDER!” Venom roared, jumping around the apartment and shaking the floor. 

“Okay!” Eddie yelled. “Stop! You’re gonna break everything!!!” 

Venom came to a standstill, growling and breathing heavily.“I need food! I am weak!! My middle feels distinctly different!”

Eddie tried to break out but the symbiote just stretched without snapping and bounced him back in. That was unusual. “Wha’d you do!? Why are we stuck?” 

Venom paused to think, growling fiercely. “I didn’t eat any people. Maybe I should have!”

“I doubt that would make a difference,” Eddie said dryly. “What else happened?” 

“I tried your strange brown drink from the fridge.”

Eddie paused. “Brown drink?” 

“Tasted like shit.” Venom snarled. 

“Oh.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s why I feel like I’ve had beer for breakfast.”

Venom stopped his angry shuffling. “You do? How can you taste it?”

“I dunno,” Eddie said. “But I can!”

“We were also electrified.” Venom glared at the wall. “We were attacked.”

“I know,” Eddie groaned. “It didn’t hurt exactly but I felt it.”

“This has never happened before.” Venom stroked his tongue thoughtfully.

“Gah! That feels weird! It tickles!” Eddie cackled. He tried experimentally to bite his arm. “Can you feel that?”

The symbiote stopped.“Ouch! What is that?”

“I bit myself.” Eddie said. 

Venom wasn’t impressed. “Let’s go eat someone! It will help!”

“V!!” Eddie exclaimed. “It’s too early for this shit! I don’t want to taste a human!! Ever!!”

Venom growled. “Puny human!”

“Stupid parasite!” Eddie shot back. 

“Will sucking dick help?” Venom asked suddenly.

“Oh gosh,” Eddie groaned. “No! No dicks yet. Why can’t we just have....a muffin and coffee??”

Venom stopped pacing. “What is coffee?”

“It’s....hot and creamy. It tastes good.”

“Better than dicks?” Venom inquired. “You like those.”

Eddie bit his tongue. “Shut up!! Maybe it will help us switch back.”

Venom howled. “Stop the biting! Where can I get this coffee?” 

“We need some money. In my top drawer.”

Venom threw the drawer on the bed and found the money. “Should we eat it?”

“No! Just hold it,” Eddie instructed. 

At the coffee shop there was a long line of police officers and tired workers getting coffee. Venom gave an impatient growl and bent down to lick the officer in front of him. 

The officer yelped and turned, his eyes growing huge. With a decidedly shrill shriek he ran out of the store. 

“Did you just kiss him??” Eddie demanded. 

Venom grinned with all his teeth. “Yes. He left. I will do it again.”

“Traitor!” Eddie growled. “We talked about this V. No kissing other people without warning at least! And he tasted gross! When I kissed my mom you yelled at me! My MOM!”

“You are yelling at me!” Venom pointed out. “We are jealous.”

Eddie sulked for a moment. “Just get me coffee!!” 

The next officer turned around, his eyes also widening. “M-Mr. Brock??”

“COFFEE!” Venom roared. 

The line quickly moved aside for them. 

Twenty minutes later, they were up on their favourite tower roof alone. 

Six police cruisers sat far below lights blinking. 

Eddie was yelling at Venom for kissing more officers and for pushing to the front of the line. 

Venom clutched the large cardboard cup. “I got the coffee!”

Eddie calmed down and finally said, “Fine! Take sips. You gotta enjoy it.” 

“I enjoy biting!” Venom grinned. 

“I know.Thanks for not eating the barista.” Eddie squirmed a little. He hoped the coffee would work. He was starting to feel the need to piss. Too much beer last night, too much excitement this morning. 

“Only because you are Eddie and we love you,” Venom scowled. “She was young and tender and she smelled like donuts!”

“We got donuts too!” Eddie protested. 

“Yes. They tasted like cardboard.”

“If you’d taken them out of the box first they would’ve been better!” Eddie sighed. “Why cardboard, V? I’m gonna be sick.”

“What??” The symbiote roared. “You could have told me that beforehand.”

“You didn’t give me a chance!” Eddie sighed. Between his bladder and his stomach, he wasn’t feeling well.

Venom poured half of the large coffee into his mouth. “How was that??” 

Eddie couldn’t complain. It was coffee, and it wasn’t scalding his tongue like this. Venom could apparently stand the heat- 

“GAAAAH!!” 

Venom scratched at his tongue, screaming. “Why is it fire!!!”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Wow. I told you to take SIPS you dummy!!” 

“I was!!” Venom pouted, glaring at the offending beverage. 

Eddie was feeling the need to pee getting worse. 

“Uh... V? really need to come out soon!”

“Yes. So you can make more tater tots! Coffee sucks. More than dicks.” Venom scowled. 

“So I can also go to the bathroom.” Eddie muttered. 

“This again?” Venom sighed. “Can’t you just turn it off?”

Eddie wished!! “Don’t work like that, V.I gotta take a piss soon.”

Venom stood up. “Why is our middle feeling full?”

“Because you crammed a dozen donuts into it? And a cardboard box?!” Eddie hazarded a guess. 

“It has never felt that way before.” Venom pondered it. “I thought the feeling would go away when I ate but it has just changed.”

“Somehow our systems got glued together,” Eddie whined. “The coffee’s not doing it!”

Venom paced the roof for a few minutes. He stopped as a second sensation hit him. “What is this feeling, Eddie?” He placed a claw over his lower abdomen. 

Eddie sighed. “We gotta pee. I can’t hold it much longer.”

Venom frowned. “How are we supposed to do that?”

Eddie was quiet for several minutes. “I don’t know. You have a dick?”

“I don’t have dicks I only suck them!” Venom yelled, getting riled again.

Eddie giggled. “That’s an idea.” He was still half hard from his usual morning wood and truth be told, the thought of Venom having to piss made him kinda turned on. It was weird and crazy but so was he. “Forget it.”

“How can we forget it when this feeling stays there?” Venom was pacing now, wildly. He didn’t know where to grab to ease the discomfort. 

“Maybe it would help if we both think happy thoughts,” Eddie ventured. 

“What is happy?” Venom asked, calming down. 

“It’s .... like smiling, friends... sex.” He trailed off. 

“Do all humans only think about sex?” Venom questioned. 

Eddie tittered again. “It’s something that makes humans really happy.” 

“Why?” Venom wanted to know. 

Eddie tried to explain. “It just feels really good. Like with Jem, a guy gets hard and you rub, suck or stroke and it’s just really nice.” By now his half awake dick had become a raging hard on. That and the fact that his bladder was very full was highly arousing and very inconvenient right now!! “I’m not talkin’ about dicks anymore!”

“What should we talk about then?” Venom asked, clutching his abdomen. “Danter?”

Eddie was momentarily distracted. “He came home! That guy’s a real dick!”

“I thought you said we weren’t talking about dicks!”Venom muttered. 

“Sorry,” Eddie said absently. He was really getting desperate. 

So was Venom. He stood still, searching himself for the mysterious “dick” that Eddie was referring to. 

A growth he had not seen before had appeared and he touched it. 

“Uhhh....” Eddie’s breath hitched slightly as he felt immediate arousal. “Yeah. I think you have one.”

“I have never seen this before.” Venom pulled at it hard. It was somewhat painful and yet strangely stimulating.

“OW!!” Eddie shrieked. “Don’t pull it you stupid parasite!!! That fucking hurts!!”

Venom growled. “Don’t call me a parasite!!” 

He inspected the growth again. “What do I do with it?”

Eddie only paused for a second. There was no way he could pee before he got off!anyway. “The same thing you do with any dick!! But GENTLY!” 

Venom strokedit and was gratified by the pleasurable feelings that he was getting. No wonder Eddie wanted to lock himself in the bathroom ten times a day! 

“Is it working?” He asked.

Eddie moaned. “Yeah!”

Venom stroked at the growth some more. He licked it experimentally and was gratified by sparks of delight. He wrapped his tongue around it. That elicited the best feelings. He continued because Eddie was encouraging him now with breathy moans and gasps. 

“Faster!” Eddie groaned.

Venom sped up and suddenly a massive tremor shook him and Eddie unceremoniously fell forward, letting Venom finally melt into him. 

Eddie slowly sat up a big stupid grin on his face. “I can’t believe that worked!”

“This dick thing is rather pleasurable,” Venom agreed. 

Eddie bit his lip. He hoped that wasn’t going to backfire. 

He grabbed his crotch. Now that the pressure was gone he really had to go. “I gotta piss bad!!”

“I’m not coming out again. You’ll have to find your own way down.” Venom said stubbornly. 

Eddie looked around. “How?” 

Venom growled. “I don’t care. I’m not coming out.”

Eddie danced around a moment, considering just letting go in a corner. Either that or wetting himself. He didn’t really want to do that. 

A sudden spurt in his underwear told him he would have to make the choice fast or it would be made for him. 

He cringed as he felt the surge of wetness. His pants were gonna get wet.

“Please get us down?” 

“No,” Venom growled. “There are police officers and you won’t let me eat them.”

“C’mon!” Eddie cajoled.”

Venom stubbornly refused.

“I guess I’ll just have to eat Danter,” Eddie sighed, squeezing himself to keep control.

“Wait!” Venom stuck his head out. “How will you eat Danter?” 

“I can’t really, but you can. Right?” Eddie smiled charmingly. “Please?” He squirmed madly, both hands between his legs. 

Venom watched him. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s called the I gotta go dance!” Eddie snapped, trying to stop more spurts from escaping. He couldn’t. His bladder was making that decision! His hand was already slick. 

Venom was quiet for a very long moment. “What if we get stuck again?”

“We know how to fix it now,” Eddie answered quickly. “Suck a dick!” He chuckled then groaned as another long spurt escaped. 

Venom appeared wrapping himself around Eddie. “Relax. I’ll take care of it.”

Eddie squirmed. “Are you sure? I’m sorry V.”

“Venom gently pressed against his bladder. 

Eddie groaned as he relieved himself with a little sigh and Venom wondered slightly at the warmth he experienced. Maybe his makeup was changing to feel more; like Eddie’s. He stood there absorbing the hot liquid spilling from Eddie’s body. When it was done, Venom clambered down the building and they raced to Danter’s house. 

Eddie came out, thankful that Venom had been able to dry him off enough and knocked. They stepped to the side until the man in question stepped onto his deck to see who had knocked and Eddie stood in front of the door. 

He addressed him and immediately brought up Mandy’s name. The man’s face blanched. 

“You have the wrong man.”

“V?” Eddie prompted, unwilling to drag it out. 

Venom switched out and grinned at Danter.“Hello.” 

The man screamed and vaulted over the deck rail, running full out. 

Venom galloped after him and grabbed him. He began sucking at Danter’s head enthusiastically. 

“What are you doing!?” Eddie yelled. “We talked about this!”

“You said he was a dick!” Venom roared.“I’m sucking him! What else?”

Eddie closed his eyes. “Just....eat him.” 

Venom swallowed the man and licked his lips. “Does this count as deep throating?”

Eddie groaned. “Oh,V!” 


End file.
